Wishes on the Water
Wishes on the Water is the sixth episode of Power Rangers Wild Force. This episode marks the first appearance of the Giraffe Wildzord. Synopsis Following an old fairy tale, Max tosses a message in a bottle into Turtle Cove lake to make a wish. When Ship Org rises from the lake with the bottle, Max personally makes sure this Org goes down. He gets help from his new Wild Zord - the Giraffe. Plot Alyssa reads a story to Danny and Max about making wishes in the lake. Toxica inadvertently witnesses a most disturbing sight - Master Org is adjusting his horn! Max decides to test the legend for himself, and throws his own wish in a bottle into the lake. Toxica tells Jindrax what she saw earlier. Orgs can't move their horns, so what's with Master Org? Ship Org arises from the lake. To Max's surprise, his bottle is lodged in Ship Org's shoulder! The Rangers head down to the docks to fight the new Org. Max desperately wants his bottle back, so he tackles Ship Org into the lake. Ship Org knocks him out, but Max is saved by a mysterious creature. The next morning, the Rangers find Max washed ashore. They take him back to the Animarium to recover. Max awakens, and tells Shayla of a strange vision he had. He gets up and leaves to find the Org again. He once again fights Ship Org. His Fighting Fins can't get through Ship Org's massive shield. The others catch up and join Max. An army of Putrids joins Ship Org. But the dolt org attacks the Putrids as well as the Rangers. Max comes up with a plan to get past Ship Org's shield. He climbs a crane and gets the drop on the Org. Then the Rangers form the Jungle Sword and take him down. Toxica revives him as a giant. The Rangers summon the Wild Force Megazord. Even with the Elephant sword and shield, they can't break through Ship Org's shield. As the Rangers take a beating, Max's vision becomes true. A crystal appears before him. He uses it to summon the Giraffe - Zord of the ancient warrior Pardolis. The Giraffe becomes an arm for the Megazord, replacing the Shark. The spear has no trouble piercing a hole straight through Ship Org. Max gives it another go and tosses in the wish again. His wish is for the Rangers to stop treating him like a kid. Back at the Animarium, Max clowns around as the Rangers congratulate him on saving the day. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Mike Reynolds as Ship Org (voice) VHS/DVD Release *''Wishes on the Water'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Wild Force: Ancient Awakening. Notes * Jindrax yelling out "They sank my battleship!" is a reference to Milton Bradley's board game Battleship. * This episode features the debut of the Giraffe Wildzord, and by extension the concept of regularised Megazord limb swapping, while this concept was seen in Power Rangers Turbo briefly, it would become relatively standard for a number of future seasons. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Wild Force Category:Episode